This is the Way the World Ends
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Things aren't at all like they are in the show. Finn isn't popular, Rachel is dating Puck...what else is off? Points if you recognize what poem the title is from, and who the poem is by. I don't own anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV:

I climbed out of my pristine white bed and smoothed down the covers. I picked up my Cheerios uniform, and cheerfully donned it. Life was good. I was the captain of the cheerleading squad, had the perfect boyfriend, and a bright future.

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Daddy!" I called, and skipped out the door. I walked to my Mustang, sliding into the drivers seat. I turned the radio on and started signing along to Bright Lights by Match Box Twenty. The drive to school was uneventful, and the first person I saw was my boyfriend, Puck.

"Hey, Rachel!" Puck called.

"Hi, Puck." I answered, walking up to him. Puck wrapped his arms around me, and pressed his lips again mine. After we stopped kissing, Puck took my hand and we started to walk towards class. As we were walking to class, the boy everyone mocked, Goth boy Finn Hudson, accidently banged into me. I involuntarily gasped, which alerted Puck to the fact that something wasn't perfect.

"Watch where you're going, freak. You just ran into my girlfriend." Puck snarled.

"Puck, please-just leave him alone, okay? It's not worth it." I pleaded.

"Rachel, stay out of this, okay?" Puck said.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Finn whispered.

"I'll teach you a lesson that will make you look where you're going." Puck harshly said. Puck grabbed Finn's left arm and squeezed. Finn cried out in agony, and fell to his knees.

"Puck, please! Please let go." I begged. Puck finally let go, and Finn looked at me gratefully.

"Here's what you aren't going to do. You are not going to look at my girlfriend. You are going to watch where you're going. Got it?" Puck threatened.

"Got it." Finn whispered.

"Let's go, Rachel." Puck said. He took my hand again, and we continued on our way. He was moving forward, thinking about what he was going to do that day, but my mind was back there, with Finn Hudson. I knew that there was no reason that Finn should have cried out just because Puck squeezed his arm-if he had twisted it, or done something else, I would've understood Finn crying out. I was baffled, otherwise. I remembered when Finn Hudson was a football player, when he was popular. When Puck was his friend. We arrived at English class, and sat together, waiting for the teacher to start class.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's POV:

I never meant to run into Rachel. I could have anticipated her boyfriend's reaction, though. Puck had a quick temper that much was obvious. I know that I shouldn't have cried out like that, but I can't take that back, and if Rachel wondered about that, then I hope that she wouldn't say anything to me or anyone else, ever. I wandered over to History class, sitting in my customary seat, in the very back. I sat through the lecture, only half paying attention. I left class, heading straight for my English class, which went the same as my first class. It was soon time for lunch, and I headed straight to my secluded corner of the cafeteria, where I ate alone. As I was walking there, someone grabbed my hand and tugged me into a shadowy area. I whirled around, shocked, but really surprised when I saw it was Rachel.

"We need to talk." Were the first words out of Rachel's mouth, ignoring any questions I might have had.

"About what?" I whispered.

"We can't talk here. Meet me in the parking in five minutes, okay?" Rachel said.

"Okay." I answered, beyond confused. I walked out the school's double doors, heading straight for the parking lot. Rachel was standing there, a set of keys in her perfect hand.

"Get in." Rachel said, hitting the unlock button. I climbed in the passenger side of the car, and we drove off. Rachel drove us a reasonable distance away from the school, ensuring that no one would see us. I presumed that she did that to protect her reputation, to keep anyone from finding out she was with me, the school freak. She stopped at a small pond, and we got out and walked over to the edge. Rachel gracefully sat down, and I sat next to her, surprised she wasn't worrying about grass stains.

"What did you want to talk about, Rachel?" I inquired.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV:

I looked over at Finn, at the beauty he was hiding in the darkness of his clothing.

"You're hiding something, Finn. What is it?" I asked.

"What do you mean, what is it?" Finn responded, staring straight ahead.

"I know it must of hurt when Puck grabbed your arm this morning, but your reaction was a little more then hurt…it was like agony." I said.

"It's nothing, Rachel." Finn answered.

"Finn, don't lie to me. What are you doing to yourself?" I inquired.

"Rachel, why are you dating Puck?" Finn asked.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" I said.

"You've seen how he acts towards others. He's not the nicest of guys." Finn inquired.

"There are worse guys out there, Finn. Puck takes care of me, he protects me." I answered.

"Even when the person didn't mean to hurt you, he protects you. Does he also prevent you from talking to other guys?" Finn asked.

"No, he doesn't." I replied, but my face betrayed my true answer.

"Well, Rachel, there's nothing that I'm hiding, but you're obviously hiding something about Puck." Finn said.

"I'm not hiding anything, Finn! I love Puck and he loves me." I replied. Our conversation ended there, and we got back into my car and I started to drive us back to school. We were at a stoplight, and Finn reached over and gently touched my face and then ran his fingers through my hair. It was so different from the way Puck touched me, and I guiltily admitted to myself that it felt wonderful. The light changed color and I pressed on the gas pedal. When I was in the middle of the intersection I heard Finn's gasp of horror. Turning towards him, I saw he was staring out the window behind me. I turned to look, and saw a truck bearing down on us. I tried to get through the intersection, but time itself seemed to slow down and the truck hit us. I felt the impact, and then, nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn's POV:

I woke up with a killer headache, and staring into a bright florescent light.

"Finn, thank God you're awake." My Mom's voice echoed in my ears, and I looked at her in confusion. Where was I? What had happened? The last thing I remember is sitting in Rachel's car, and seeing a truck speeding towards us, and feeling the impact.

"Mom, where am I? Where's Rachel?" I hoarsely asked.

"Rachel's in the ICU, Finn. She's… not doing so well." My Mom answered. I leaned back against the pillow, wishing that I could go see Rachel, or better yet, that she and I had never left campus or even talked at all today.

"Honey, I'm going to go find a nurse and tell her you're awake." My Mom said. I nodded acquiescence, and was left alone with my thoughts. A few minutes later, my Mom and the nurse came in.

"How are you feeling, Finn?" The nurse asked.

"Fine, except for a headache." I replied.

"You hit your head pretty hard, and that resulted in a concussion. The doctor should be in soon to talk to you." She said.

"Okay." I replied. My eyes drifted closed again, and the next time I woke up, it was dark outside. My room was empty, so I assumed my Mom went home. I fumbled around for the button to call the nurse, and pressed it. A nurse came in, and asked what I wanted.

"Did my Mom go home?" I hoarsely asked.

"She's in the cafeteria. Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"Yes, please." I replied. The nurse left the room, and came back into a bit with a tray. The food looked good, and I was starving.

"How's Rachel?" I said.

"She's out of the ICU. They stabilized her, and she's resting now." The nurse replied.

"Thank you." I said, and then the nurse left.


End file.
